You'll be the life of me
by BrendanOC
Summary: This is my first story, and I plan on making many more chapters. It's supposed to take place in the time of the first season, but there will be more background information, and I will be making some changes in the story line. Tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

_This story is supposed to take place in the first season, just told from a different point of view and twisted and turned a little bit. I'm trying out this site. This is my first story. Enjoy._

Bill Compton.

It's been one hundred and thirty seven years since I've died, and I'm still standing here, above hell and being watched from the skies above. I walk on this ground, a monster in human form. I have not felt since the death of my maker, and I have not cared since the day I had died.

And I here I stand, wiping blood from the dead skin on my chin, a hallow, forced sense of remorse to make me feel human tries to coat my feelings of nothing, and temptation to drain yet another person. Her blood was quite delicious. Sweeter than most, but her small body hardly held enough of the drink to fill up half my stomach. I threw her body in the Mississippi river, her body soon to reach out to the Gulf of Mexico in a matter of days.

In a matter of hours, I was at my destination. My steps were paced….slow…I never necessarily anticipated seeing…her. I walked in, realizing I became more and more anxious as I took each step, suspense rising. I wanted to run, hide…maybe be in the grave in which I belonged, but instead I kept walking. I arrived at the door, two men standing on both sides of me with black suits and suits that fit around their large bodies a bit to tight. One looked at me, I nodded with a grin…which looked like more of a grimace. I turned the handle…if I had been alive, my heart would have been racing. The room was bright, the contrast of the dark night on the shining lights inside made me squint. My foot steps echoed off the white, sparkling marble below me. I passed a few more men that looked more like professional wrestlers than guards. And then I arrived the main room. A large pool sat in front of me, and the scene was guised as the outdoors.

"Why, Hello Bill!" Her voice rang out, cheery, sweet…sickening.

"Uh…Hello…my Queen." I said bluntly, staring at the floor, trying to hide the pained look on my face.

Sophie-Ann LeClerq, the Queen of the Vampires, stood in front of me, hands rubbing the leg of one of her foreign men, who was bleeding from two holes in his neck. He was naked, beside the towel that covered his parts, but didn't hide his massive erection. She stood up, her golden hair flowing, and she wiped the blood off her pale white skin. She is an extremely attractive woman, but …to be blunt…she scares the shit out of me.

"You're a bit late…We're you having sex?" She asked, a British accent complemented her annoying sarcasm.

"Of course not…" I started, hoping that she wouldn't start with her perverted talk already.

She cut me off. "Oh Bill, don't be silly, you know I'm joking…But you can always tell me when you are having sex of course, I'm always willing to join." She chuckled, licking the rest of the blood lying on the man's neck. "Thank you, Juan, you may go." The Spanish man stood up without question, towel dropping as he went, and I looked to the side, avoiding gazing at his foreign peniso. The queen stood up, walking toward me. She stopped, standing within inches of my face.

"Bill, my dear. Would you like to take a dip in the pool…or would you like to strip now, fuck and get it over with?" She said, looking at the pool, and lowering the top of her white bathrobe slowly. She smiled. I did not.

"Is there a reason you called me here, my Queen?" I asked, trying to get this over with.

"Always so boring Bill, just because you're dead doesn't mean you don't have to live anymore." She said, turning her back to me. "I have a task for you."

"And what would that be?" I asked, glad that her intentions were not of sex.

She chuckled. "Oh, it's absolutely brilliant. There's been a rumor, and I'm requesting you confirm this." She came closer to me, lips grazing my ear. My eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the response! Sorry if I'm a bit slow with updating, school is eating my life.**

"My queen…" I gasped, speechless. "Are you aware that if your plan fails, the Council will make sure that your death is inevitable and painful? And for what; wealth, blood, fame…?

The queen bit her lip. "Love…" She whispered, and looked at Bill innocently. I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, come on, Bill. Don't make me seem so shallow." She said, her sinister smirk breaking through red lips once again. She turned her back to me, throwing her hair behind her shoulder, looking as soft as the white silk she wore. Her jewelry jingled softly, and she gazed at her pale pink nails. "Who wouldn't want the power, the glory, and the ability to do whatever?" She said dreamily, throwing her head back and looking up with eyes closed.

"It's not possible my Queen, I couldn't do…" I started, wishing I had never come.

She turned around, a look of pure anger covering her face. "You will do as I say, William. As your queen, I command it."

I stared at her, speechless. I was hopeless, and she was…frightening. I nodded my head, and looked at the floor. "Where do I go now, Sophie?" I asked quietly.

"Merlotte's bar." She replied coolly, "Go, now." She finished, walking back to her foreign sex toys. "Now, who's up for some Yahtzee?" She said, her voice returning to its normal cheery tone. The humans ran to the table, and sat down obediently. I shook my head, and walked out the door.

"_There he is, there he is!_" _The girl thought, wishing she could jump up and stop him. Rather, she stood there, eyes fixated on his dark features. Oh, how she wanted to say something, or how she wished she could stop him, but she couldn't. Her eyes widened every time he looked back in her direction, and she would straighten her shoulders. As he began to walk out, her stomach flipped. She thought about several different ways to attract his attention, to run over and jump on him, and tell him to go home, and ignore her orders, but she couldn't. Instead she watched him go, and her heart sank. There goes William Compton, the cause of what was to come. _

I arrived at the front door of the bar. It was rundown, a classic looking southern bar. But, it was packed. The people filled every seat, and hovered around the pool table and bar. I sighed, taking in a deep, useless breath; I opened the door, and walked in, sitting down at a booth that a couple had just gotten up from as I walked in. How was I supposed to go through with this? Can I be so heartless? Well…clearly I could…since my heart was as useless as…well, all the other organs in my body. After a few minutes of sitting with myself, hands crossed on the table, and my gaze locked on my interlocked fingers in deep thought, a voice broke my shell of science. "Hi, sir, my name's Sookie, can I get you anything today?" I looked up, there she was.


End file.
